filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mark Robson
Mark Robson est un réalisateur et monteur américain né à Montréal (Canada) le 4 décembre 1913 et décédé le 20 juin1978 à Londres (GB). Biographie Étudiant en économie et en sciences politiques, Mark Robson entre à la Fox en 1932 comme homme à tout faire puis devient assistant décorateur. Passé à la RKO, il devient monteur sur Citizen Kane, d'Orson Welles. Mark Robson débute dans la réalisation en 1943 en signant plusieurs films d'horreur dont le plus célèbre reste L'Ile de la mort (1945), interprété par le maître du genre, Boris Karloff. Mais c'est avec Kirk Douglas et Le Champion (1949) qu'il connaît son premier succès. Il alterne avec aisance oeuvres engagées (Je suis un nègre, 1955), films policiers (L'Enfer au-dessous de zéro, 1954 ; Pas de lauriers pour les tueurs, 1963) et mélodrames (Les Plaisirs de l'enfer, 1957 ; L'Auberge du 6ième bonheur, 1958). En 1955, il réalise Plus dure sera la chute, avec Humphrey Bogart, film qui allait obtenir un prix au Festival de Cannes. Dans les années 1970, Robson se tourne sans grande réussite vers les films catastrophes avec Tremblement de terre (1974) et Avalanche Express (1979), sa dernière oeuvre. Il a été marié à l'actrice Sara Riskin Filmographie Comme monteur *1942 : La Féline (Cat People) de Jacques Tourneur *1943 : Vaudou (I walked with a Zombie) de Jacques Tourneur *1946 : La Splendeur des Amberson (The Magnificent Ambersons) d'Orson Welles Comme réalisateur *1943 : La Septième victime (The Seventh Victim) avec Tom Conway et Kim Hunter *1945 : L'Île des morts (Isle of the Dead) avec Boris Karloff *1946 : Bedlam avec Boris Karloff et Anna Lee *1949 : Le Champion (Champion) avec Kirk Douglas et Arthur Kennedy *1949 : Tête folle (My foolish Heart) avec Dana Andrews et Susan Hayward *1950 : La Nouvelle aurore (Bright victory / Lights out) *1950 : La Marche à l'enfer (Edge of doom) Mark Robson, Charles Vidor *1951 : I want you *1952 : Retour au paradis (Return to paradise) *1954 : Les Ponts de Tokori (The Bridges at Toko-ry) *1954 : L'Enfer au-dessous de zéro (Hell below zero) *1954 : Phffft! Mark Robson *1955 : Hold-up en plein ciel ( A prize of gold ) *1955 : Le Procès (Trial) avec Glenn Ford et Arthur Kennedy *1956 : Plus dure sera la chute (The Harder they fall) avec Humphrey Bogart et Rod Steiger *1957 : Les Plaisirs de l'enfer (Peyton Place) avec Lana Turner *1958 : L'Auberge du sixième bonheur (Inn of the sixth happiness) avec Ingrid Bergman et Curd Jürgens *1963 : Pas de lauriers pour les tueurs (The Prize) avec Paul Newman et Edward G. Robinson *1965 : L'Express du colonel Von Ryan (Von Ryan's Express) avec Frank Sinatra et Trevor Howard *1966 : Les Centurions (Lost Command) avec Claudia Cardinale, Alain Delon, Anthony Quinn et Maurice Ronet *1974 : Tremblement de terre (Earthquake) avec Charlton Heston et Ava Gardner Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Monteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1913 Catégorie:Décès en 1978 de:Mark Robson en:Mark Robson